New dawn
by Duskgaze
Summary: Brightpaw is the creation of a forbidden relationship. What happens when he meets the spunky Shadowclan apprentice, Wildpaw. WIll he have the same fate his father had or will he turn away from true love to be a warrior?
1. Alliances

Thunderclan:

**Leader- **Lillystar- Grey she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy-** Stonedust- grey tom with peircing green eyes.

**Medicine cat- **Spottedmoth- Golden She-Cat with dark spots on her pelt-**Apprentice-**Daisypaw

**Warriors-**

Tallpath- Black tabby tom with a very long white tail.

Rockwing- Dark grey almost black tom- Stonedust's brother-**Apprentice-**Mousepaw

Morningsun- Tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes** Apprentice-**Dewpaw

Scarletbird- Dark ginger almost red she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfshadow- Fluffy grey tom with a black mark on his nose.

Rippleflight- Molted grey tom with white socks** Apprentice-**Mothpaw

Shadowstreak- Whie tom with a black stripe running through the middle

Coldmist- White she-cat with grey tipped ears- **Apprentice- **Mistpaw

Ravenfeather- Black tom with one white sock

Speckledust- Speckled grey and brown she-cat

Duskgaze- White she-cat with brown ears- Mistydaw's sister.

Jayfang- Very pale grey tom with sapphire blue eyes.

Wildheart- White she-cat with fur fluffed up.

**Queens**

Lillyleaf- White she- cat withgreen eyes- mate of Ripplelight. Kits- Mintkit(grey she-cat) Featherkit(Silvery white she-cat) Mosskit(black to with green eyes)

Gingerwing- sandycoloured queen with brown eyes (heavily pregnant with Jayfangs kits)

Morningdpple- brown she-cat with flecks of grey. Mate of Shadowstreak. Kits- Stoftkit (fluffy grey-she-kit) Brownkit(brown tom with amber eyes. Brightkit( foster kit , son of Stonedust. Brown tom with bright green eyes)

Mistydawn- Cream she-cat with a Grey muzzle (heavily pregnant with Ravenfeather's kits)

**Apprentices: **

Daisypaw- Ginger and white she-cat with a pink nose

Mousepaw- Fluffy brown she-cat

Dewpaw- Very pale she-cat with black stripes covering her body and blue eyes

Mothpaw- Golden and brown tabby tom

Mistpaw- grey and white she-cat

**Elders:**

One-eye- Once pretty grey she-cat. Blind in one eye and deaf in both ears.

Motheyes- Gold tom with battle scars.

Feathersky- Retired early due to blindness. She-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader- **Heatherstar- Creamy brown she-cat with deep blue eyes. **Apprentice-** Mintpaw

**Deputy-**Iceclover- White she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Medicine Cat-**Heathermist- Light brown she-cat with grey spots. **Apprentice-**Firepaw

**Warriors:**

Brackenfeather- Brown tabby tom with a bushy tail

Snowflower- White she-cat with brown eyes.** Apprentice- **Icepaw

Snakefang Dark brown tabby with black markings. **Apprentice-**Tigerpaw-

Rosestorm-Ginger almost pink she-cat with blue/purple eyes.. **Apprentice-**Poppypaw

Shadowcloud- Black tom with a white mark in the middle of his face

Echodawn- Silver and grey She-cat. **Apprentice- **Silverpaw

Darkmask- White tom with a black face- Brother of Echodawn

Dappledwater- Molted dark grey tom

Whiteflame- Orange tom with a white line down his neck

Stormbreeze0 Thickset grey tom who's fur is ruffled and has ice cold eyes, but it actully really friendly. **Apprentice-**Lightningpaw

Tallleaf- Brown she-cat with long white legs

Wildstalker- Black tom with wild green eyes

**Queens:**

Icebranch- Brown and white she-cat, Mate of Wildstalker (heavily pregnant)

Frostpelt- Fluffy white she-cat. mate of Whiteflame. Kits- Heatherkit- (grey she-cat with pale purple eyes) Sagekit ( White tom with grey eyes)

Dewnight-GRey she-cat with black spots- Sister of Echodawn and Darkmask, mate of Stormbreeze (heavily pregnant)

Sedgepelt- Very pale she-cat withpale gold eyes, mate of Dappledwater. Kits- Silverkit(silver and black-she-kit) Featherkit(grey tom with bright blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mintpaw- Black she-cat with pale grene eyes

Firepaw- Firey ginger tom with amber eyes

Icepaw- White and silver she-cat

Tigerpaw- Big molted tabby tom with green eyes(oldest apprentice)

Poppypaw- Ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes

Silverpaw- Light grey she-cat with green eeys

Lightningpaw- Grey and black tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Runningbird- Former medicine cat. Retired due old age. Long legged white tom

Mossheart- Pale grey she-cat with mint green eyes- retired becuase of two legs that won't heal

**Windclan:**

**Leader:** Breezestar- Dark grey tom with peircing blue eyes

**Deputy: **Hareear- Brown tom with gold eyes.** Apprentice- **Rabbitpaw

**Medicine cat: **Owlwings- Molted brown tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Daisywhisker- Ginger and gold she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice- **Mousepaw

Ferntail- Pale grey tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice-**Mosspaw

Adderfang- Brown and gold tom with long claws. Bother of Daisywhisker

Onebreeze- Small tabby she-cat.** Apprentice-**Littlepaw

Heatherfoot- Black she-cat with unusual deep blue eyes. **Apprentice- **Strompaw

**Queens:**

Sedgewhisker- Pale grey she-cat with dark green eyes mate of Ferntail. (hevaily pregnant0

Gingerheare- Ginger she-cat with white ears. Mate of Adderfang. Kits- Heatherkit( Blue/grey she-cat with light purple eyes.) Blackkit (black tom with blue eyes. Wolfkit( Fluffy brown she-cat)

**Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw= White she-cat with long legs

Mousepaw- Fluffy light brown she-cat

Mosspaw- Pale black tom with leaf green eyes

Littlepaw- Very small black tom

Strompaw- Very dark grey tom with a fluffy chest

**Elders:**

Lizardtail- Snarky small black tom with green eyes.

Littlebird- Small grey tom with a twisted foot.

Fallenheart- Retired medicine cat- Creamy white tom with blue eyes

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader-**Blackstat- Big black tom with peircing amber eyes. **Apprentice- **Snakepaw

**Deputy-**Toadflight- Black and white tom with a nick in his ear.

**Medicine cat-**Echowater- Light grey tom with pale blue eyes. **Apprentice-** Flamefeather

**Warriors:**

Silverlake- grey she-cat with silver markings. **Apprentice- **Marshpaw-

Jaybird- Grey she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice-**Treepaw

Darkhaze- Black tom with silver tipped ears.

Crowwing-Dark grey tom with green eyes. **Apprentice-**Frogpaw

Darkpelt- Dark brown tom with black markings. **Apprentice-**Wildpaw

Duststorm- Dusty brown tom with amber eyes

Honeyheart- Pretty golden she-cat with blue eyes.**Apprentice- **berrypaw

Fireblaze- bright ginger tom with green eyes.

Leopardgaze- gold and black she-cat. **Apprentice-** Featherpaw

Bluewing- Silver tom with blue eyes

Minnowtail- grey she-cat with gold eyes

**Queens:**

Darkpelt- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Blackstar. Kits- Waterkit(Molted light brown tom-kit with sapphire eyes) Marshkit(brown she-cat with green eyes)

Kinklegs- brown she-cat with furry legs. Mate of Darkgaze. (heavily pregnant)

**Apprentices:**

Snakepaw- Bulky brown tom

Flamefeather- bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Marshpaw- brown tom with very pale brown eyes

Treepaw: Brown she-cat with green eyes

Frogpaw- molted ginger she-cat with green eyes

Wildpaw- White she-cat with a brown tipped tail, fur stuck in all directions

Brerrypaw- Creamy white tom with light brown eyes

Featherpaw- Fluffy grey tom cat

**Cats/Animals outside clans**

****Marty- Skinny black tom with blue eyes

Twilight- Dark grey she-cat with black eyes.

Moss- grey kit with green eyes twilight's son


	2. Prologue

Stonedust scraped the earth with his paw He was impatient. Impatient for this cat to meet him. This cat was a Shadow-Clan she-cat. He was a loyal ThunderClan cat. Heck, he was even Thunderclan's DEPUTY! But when he saw this she-cat, she had captivated him. Her silver pelt turning white under the moonlight. She was amazing.

Suddenly he heared panting. The panting of a cat as if they had been running long.

"Stonedust! Quickly! Take our kit and go!"

Suddenly a brown kit was thrust in his mouth. He blinked. What was going on.

"Silverriver, what is-" He began and then he looked her in the eye. He saw fear. Fear and love in her eyes.

"Just go! I have to get back to camp. Before someone finds me!" She wailed.

Stonedust felt his heart ache. He hated seeing her so upset.

The kit mewed pittyfully in his mouth.

Stonedust nodded and quickly made his way to Thunderclan.

Then he heared a wail. A bone tingling wail. Silverriver! Someone... someone had killed her!

Stonedust shook his head, trying to think of his kit.

The kit was hungry and mewling for it's mother. it was no older then four sunrises old, his eyes barely open. He had to get him back to camp. There was no time to grieve over Silverriver.

He burst into Thunderclan, his kit dangling in his jaws.

"Stonedust, where did you get that kit?" Lilystar asked, her green eyes full of interest.

"I found it, by the Shadowclan border. He's no older then four sunrises old and he survived this long. Please let one of the queens suckle him," Stonedust said putting the kit down on the sandy hollow.

Lillystar studdied his face for a moment or two and then nodded.

"You may ask Morningdapple to suckle this kit. I will announce his arrival once you come out of the nursery," The she-cat said.

Stonedust bowed his head and then picked up the kit and quickly made it to the nursery.

Morningdapple was playing with her other kits, Softkit and Brownkit.

"Morning dapple," Stonedust mewed.

The brown and grey she-cat looked up, her eyes wide

"Stonedust. Who's kit is that?" She asked.

Her own kits had stopped playing and stared at the lump of fur.

"Please, Morningdapple, Look after this kit. He's barely making it through. Without milk he could die. Please," Stonedust pleaded, his eyes full of hope.

Morningdapple saw this was an important task for her. She sighed ind defeat.

"Fine. I shall suckle him. He looks just like my other Kit's so he won't question who his mother is," She said, nuzzling the tom as Stonedust laid him down next to her.

The tom began to suckled strongly.

"He's a strong kit. i'll name him Brightkit."

Stonedust felt a surge of affection for his son. Brightkit.

Stonedust rushed out of the nursery, To find Lillystar, huddled beneath Highledge.

"Well?" She asked, spotting him run over.

"She said... that she'd take him. Named him... Brightkit," Stonedust said in puffs.

Lillystar purred.

"Good. I shall address the clan. Stonedust, come with me," The grey cat said, boudning gracefully up the stones, and Stonedust, not so gracefully, Scrabbled after her.

Once they were up on the stone, Lillystar let out a yowl.

Every cat stopped.

"Can all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting," She said loudly.

On cue, the cats started pouring out.

Stonedust let his eyes wander about on the cats.

"Cats of Thunderclan. Stonedust has brought us a new memebr of Thunderclan. A kit. no older then four sunrises. The kit has the makings of a grate warrior. Morningdapple has agreesed to suckle the kit. She has named him Brightkit. Now, on other important news, I have scented Windclan too far into our border. I want Tallpath, Rockwing and Morningsun to investigate. That is all," She said, leaping down and padding to her den

Stonedust sighed in relief. His son will live


	3. His eyes are open!

Brightkit, open your eyes!"

'Go away you annoying furball. I'll open my eyes in my own time,' brightkit thought in irritation.

"Morningdapple! Why isn't he opening his eyes yet?" The whiney voice asked.

"he's just waiting for the right moment. I cant wait to see his eyes any more then you do but im patient enough to wait," a cat he knew was his mother say.

'yes. Be patient. I'll open my eyes when I'm ready.'

"Fine. Come on Brownkit! Let's play Shaadowclan Invading!"

Both kits squealed and tumbled out of the nursery, leaving Brightkit in peace.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. His eyes had opened! He willed his eyes to adjust to the light. Once his they were, he turned to his mother. She was brown with grey spots.

"Brightkit! Your eyes! They're green," the queen purred.

"You ARE morningdapple right?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes. I am your mother," The she-cat said, adoriation in her eyes.

Brightkit turned to look at his fur, to see if it was as sleek as his mothers. But what he saw was fluffy brown fur. He wrinkled his nose.

"Finally!" A grey she-kit with green eyes peered over his mother ans stared at him.

"He has my eyes!"

"of course he does. He's your brother," Morningdapple purred.

"But Brownkit has amber eyes! Does that mean he's not my brother?"

Morningdapple sighed gently.

This she-cat was already annoying brightkit.

"of course he's your brother silly," Morningdapple said; playfully batting the she-kit away.

"Do you want to go and see the camp little one?" Morningdapple asked, licking him between his ears.

Brightkit's green eyes sparkled. The camp. He had heard many things about this place. Now that he thought about it, he's never ever even seen the nursery. He looked up and the nursery was woven out of strong twigs and brambles. It felt soft and cozy.

"I see little Brightkit opened his eyes," Another queen said from the other side of the nursery. She was a cream she-cat with a grey muzzle.

"hello Mistydawn. Yes, he's opened his eyes," morningdapple said, a purr in her voice.

The heavily pregnant she-cat padded forward.

"Hello little one," She said softly.

Even she had sleek fur! Brightkit sighed.

"Morningdapple, can I go see where Brownkit and Softkit are?" Brightkit asked, cocking his head.

"Sure. And make a look out for your father. He's a white tom with a long black strike down his body," Morningdapple said, nudging him out.

Brightkit tumbled over his feet, earning purrs from some of the warriors. He shook his head and looked around. They were in a stone cove and each hole was holding a group of cats.

"hey look it's Brightkit!" A white tom mewed.

He looked like he was a newly made warrior with a black stripe down his back and the rest of him was white. Was that Shadowstreak?

"S-Shadowstreak?" Brightkit said, cocking his head to the side.

"Ah, So Morningdapple told you about me? Yes. I'm your father. And you have my eyes," Shadowstreak purred.

Brightkit shuffled. His father had fluffy fur, yet he was a full grown warrior.

Brightkit felt a bit better by that.

"Do you know where Softkit and Brownkit are?" He asked.

"Playing with Featherkit and Mosskit," Shadowstreak said.

Birghtkit looked around and found them pouncing and playing with eachother.

"I'll speak to you later!" Brightkit said, turning and running, falling over his paws again.

'Stupid legs' he thought, picking himself up.

"Brightkit!" Softkit mewed, jumping over him. He rolled away.

"Brownkit, Come look!" Softkit mewed.

The bigger brown tom with amber eyes padded to him. He knew his siblings were a few moons older then he; but brownkit looked like an apprentice!

"he's so small," The older kit mewed.

Brightkit curled his lip slightly.

"I'll grow bigger!" his Squeaky voice retorted.

Brownkit laughed.

"Right. Hedgehogs will fly when that happens," The tom said, snarkily.

Softkit flicked her brothers nose and he batted it away, going back to talk with Featherkit.

"Don't mind Brownkit. Just because hes bigger then the rest of us doesn't mean hes the leader of us," her green eyes shining.

He suddenly felt two apirs of eyes on him and he turned, to see Stonedust, the Thunderclan deputy, stairing at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Stonedust scared him.

They met eyes and Brightkit felt the emotion from him coming off in waves. He was mourning. But for what reason? It wasn't like he was Stonedust's son. Brightkit flicked his tail and swung his head back to Softkit.

"Brownkit and Featherkit seem to be spending more time with eachother. I wonder when they're warriors will they be mates," Softkit said, eyeing the two cats.

Brightkit shrugged. Even though Featherkit was pretty and all, he'd never let a she-cat get in the way of him being the best warrior, He knew that for a fact.

(wrighting Softkit was so fun. Part of her personality is me i can be a bit dipsy sometimes so i made her like that. the other half of me is Wildpaw, Loud sometimes annoying and loveable. Brightkit is actully based off my big brother X3 he just doesnt know im writing this)


	4. FIrst Adventure

"Brightkit, you will now be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Scarletbird. I hope she will show you her wonderful hunting skills," Lillystar purred loudly. She was as proud of him as if he was her own son.

Brightkit first touched noses with the grey she-cat and then he went and touched noses with his mentor.

Softpaw was apprenticed to Duskgaze, Brownpaw was apprenticed to Jayfang, Featherkit to Speckledust, Mosskit to Ravenfeather, and mintkit to Shadowstreak; Brownpaw, Softpaw and Brightpaw's father.

As each of them came down, they were congratulated by the members of their clan.

"Thunderclan hasn't had this many apprentices since Lionstar's time," Motheyes, and elder said.

"Yesm back then, there was hardly any room for the apprentices! Some even had to sleep here" One-eye said, purring gently.

"Hey Brightpaw!" A very pale grey she-cat with black stripes called.

Brightpaw remembered "meeting her once. She was called Dewpaw.

"You're finally an apprentice! Come sit next to me!" She said.

Birghtpaw looked for his sister, but Softpaw was off talking to her mentor Duskgaze.

"Sure," He said, padding over to her and flaming the nest next to hers his.

"Brightpaw!"

He turned and saw the dark ginger she-cat waiting for him outside the den.

"I'll see you later Dewpaw!" Brightpaw aid, running to Scarletbird.

"I see you met my daughter." Scarletbird chuckled.

"Daughter?" Brightpaw said, his green eyes wide.

"Yes. Before you was born or even thought of, I had Dewpaw and Mistpaw," She purred.

He gazed over to the apprentice den where Dewpaw was chatting with her sister. She saw him and she waved Her tail at him. He felt his ear tips grow hot

"COme on. I want to show you our territory," Scarletbird said, excitedly.

He nodded and walked next to her as they left through the gorse tunnel.

"Thunderclan is known for their hunting crouch. No other clan cat hunts like us," Scaretbird began.

"Imagine there is a mouse in front of you. You have to keep downwind because they smell you before they even see or hear you. Get you," Scarletbird said.

Brightpaw nodded and crouched down.

Scarletbird tutted.

"Oh sear me, you're doing it all wrong! Your rump is in the air, your tail is up and you look like a lopsided badger."

"Well if you showed me how to do it first then I would have got it," Brightpaw said with god humour.

"Oh yes. I should have showed you first," Scarletbird chuckled, rolling her blue eyes at herself.

She crouched down low, her belly fur touching the floor, her hackles raised ever so slightly. her tail brushed the forest floor, her blue eyes narrowed into slits.

She almost looked intimidating, if Brightpaw didn't know that she had bees in her brain.

The she=cat then stood up, plonking herself on the forest floor.

"There you have it, Brightpaw. A proper Hunting Crouch!"

'Oh brother. Why did Lilystar had to give me such a mousebrain..

"Thanks for showing me Scaretbird. hey, mind showing me the territory now?" Birghtpaw asked, irritated now.

"Oh yes, the territory! Almost forgo. Come on, lets get going!" The she-cat mewed going back the way the came.

"Uhm... Scarletbird. You're going the wrong way..." Brightpaw mewed, flicking the end of his tail in annoyance.

"Oh dear me your right. It's this way!" the ginger-she cat said

'She'd forget her own head if it wasn't attached to her body'

"Uhm.. Scarletbird. I think we should wait. Maybe do it with Softpaw and Duskgaze," he mewed. 'And I don't wanna get lost with her,' he thought silently.

"That's an excellent idea Brightpaw. No wonder your called Bright! Your so smart!" Scarletbird mewed, padding off; before banging into a tree.

Brightpaw sighed and padded to help her up.

"Honestly Scarletbird. You act like a kit!"

"Well there's no use in being a stuck up old badger is there?" It keeps me young acting like this!"

'uhuh. Keep telling yourself that mouse brain."


End file.
